The mocking bird project
by Dark Destiny
Summary: After a long time the plot thickens... and no one cares.
1. Chapter 1

The mocking bird project.  
A fanfiction by Dark Destiny.  
I do not own Any of the invader Zim characters  
I do own my imagination and the characters that emerge from it   
spelling errors have been spell checked (twice) and all those that remain are from my  
weak spelling oriented brain.  
  
Herm.. long time no fics from the insane little (now 15 year old) Dark Jaguar right? This  
is going to my first and most likely last horror mystery fic. I know everything that will  
happen so it will be done with in a few weeks if I can move my lazy butt..   
  
  
Hush little baby don't say a word  
mamas gonna buy you a mocking bird,  
and if that mocking bird don't sing .....  
  
  
It's funny how your life can change in a blink of an eye. One moment, one flash of insight  
and you aren't the person you were before. My life changed in one short moment. Only  
now do I know how insignificant such moments were to me.. before.. before I knew... I  
am 21 now, but when that moment happened I was only 18. I am now in the prime of my  
life. A time others have and will look back on as the years that gave them the most  
important memories of their lives. The years and memories I wont get to have. 3 years  
ago my life changed. 3 years ago one bright and sunny spring day.. a day when the sun's  
bright rays couldn't vanish the horrors lurking just around the bend. My name is Giz and  
this is the story of The mocking bird project. A tale of many lives intertwined, but mostly  
a tale of one bright day that changed one life. My life. I was on my way to work that  
day.....  
  
A teenage girl stood on a corner waiting. She was dressed in a gray long sleeved  
black striped shirt. Over that she wore a long high tight-necked sleeveless black dress,  
that ended a few inches above her knees. Under the dress she wore a pair of tight gray  
black striped stockings.   
She was waiting for a stubborn light to change so she could cross the street and get to the  
book store that was her food her air her very life, as well as her job. She wasn't alone in  
her impatient waiting. Two children stood behind her. She wasn't looking at them, her  
attention was fixed in the book she held with one hand close to her face. The only way  
she even knew of the two children's existence was from the corner of her eye. As well as  
the fact that the boy child was chattering away about something she couldn't careless  
about. The girl child seemed to be as ingrossed as she was in a game system that gave off  
some soft beeping sounds She too appeared not to be able to care less about the boy's  
ranting.   
Giz had herd the words, green evil and alien, before she had shut out the annoying noise.  
The light changed and the children began to walk forward, each oblivious in their own  
world. oblivious to the smell of burning rubber and the sound of a roaring engine. Giz's  
free hand automatically shot out and snatched the two children by the collars. She  
snatched them backwards just as quickly, as a red convertible raced by milliseconds after,  
its laughing teenage boys none the wiser to their escaped jail time. Giz sighed her eyes  
had not strayed from their spot in their spot in her book. She started to cross the street in a  
leisurely stroll. The children stood silent for a moment. Then the boy raced after her. The  
girl just crossed the road as slowly as Giz was.   
"Hey! Miss! Hey miss!" he shouted at her. She finally stooped on the other side of the  
road and lowered her book. The boy was staring at her in awe. As if his life had been  
saved by her or something. She squinted one eye and scowled. His sister had just caught  
up and for the first time she too paused her game to scowl as well. Giz tilted her head  
taking in for the first time the two kids. One wore a trench coat with freaky hair and a pair  
of glasses, the other had purple hair wore a black dress and outfit similar to her own.  
her opinions were cemented instantly both were crazy, and both were wasting her  
valuable reading time.  
"what" was her quipped reply to their stare and glare  
"Y-you saved our lives!" the boy stammered'  
"so?" she asked as she started to walk away  
"Wait! I mean.. At least tell us your name? "  
"Giz" She walked faster. The boy hadn't noticed that his sister had begun walking away  
as well.   
"well... My names Dib. Dib Membrane and That's my sister Gaz!" Dib shouted at her  
retreating form.  
Her mind froze as her body walked onward.   
Gaz? Dib? why were those names so familiar. The girl, she too had seemed familiar.. as  
if.. as if she knew them. Even if they were crazy she knew them somehow.. If only she  
could remember from where. Shrugging the feeling off she walked to the safety of her  
book store... 'We sell words on paper bound together!'   
Hours later she had clocked out and begun the walk home. All day the feeling had nagged  
at her. She had tried to drown it in a sea of literature, but even that had slowly fell to the  
rising tide of this feeling, like a sand castle's walls to the seas crashing waves. Now the  
feeling itched like poison ivy, and stung like a bee's venomous barb. She scowled as she  
had scowled all day, this scowl her deepest so far, and quickly walked home.   
  
Apon arriving she pulled out her key and opened the locked door. She didn't bother  
to call out a greeting. no one was home to hear it, save maybe the ghosts in the attic. They  
never answered anyway. Her Dad was not home, he never was. Her brother had been  
smart and moved out years ago. Her mother had died in some sort of science related  
accident. That's what her father told her after Giz begged him for years to say anything  
about her. Her father did not even have a picture to give to her.  
  
She never really knew her mother. There was only a dream. A dream she never  
fully knew. She was very small but her brother had been there. They had been standing  
together in a park. Her small hand was wrapped in his. It was spring and the soft green of  
the tall grass could almost be smelt in the crisp air. there were cherry trees blossoming all  
around, and a gentle breeze lifted the loose petals to fall like a sweet smelling rain on  
their heads. She caught one in her open hand and stared at it for a moment. Then her head  
snapped up, her eyes searching searching.... then they found what they were looking for.  
A woman stood in the bright sunlight, but for some reason Giz could see nothing but a  
shadow. She ran towards the women, her hand breaking free of her brother's protective  
grasp. Her brother cried out trying to stop her. She didn't heed his cry. The  
shadow quickly withdrew from the figure the women, revealing a scientist's garb. the  
shadow kept disappearing showing more and more detail, but it grew darker in one place.  
The women's face. The women reached out and caught Giz holding her tight.   
  
Then her mother faded. vanished from her as she grasped the air where she had been. She  
looked up and her mother was with someone else a person she couldn't see. She ran again  
after her mother tears falling like crystals from her face and shining in the perfect  
sunshine. But her mother turned away from her, and left with the shadowy figure leaving  
her alone in the sunlight.  
  
The perfect shimmering spring sunlight.   
  
She hated sunlight.  
  
When she was small she had never been given a birthday present or party Christmas was  
unheard of, all holidays were. in fact it was not until third grade that she even knew  
that such things existed. She had rushed home, and waited all evening in excitement,  
wanting to talk birthdays, but most of all to have one. Her dad had come home and she  
had rushed over to him and pulled on his starched white coat  
"Daddy! daddy! Can I have a birthday party! with clowns, a-and ponies, a-a-a-and pin the  
tale on the donkey?!?! Her dad had recoiled as if bit, staring at her like she had two heads.  
He then frowned and as if she had never said a word marched off into the bowls of his  
lab. She had waited weeks for an answer, a hope of joy lingering as the light in her eyes  
dimmed. Finally one day she had awoken to a small gift wrapped in yellow paper with  
birthday cakes on it and a bright red bow. wordless joy had filled her as she carefully and  
meticulously un tied the bow, and carefully lifting the tape so as not to harm the paper. It  
wasn't well wrapped, and it was sort of messy, but she didn't care. Carefully she had  
opened the box and lifted out the gift inside. It was a locket in the shape of a bat. The  
locket she wore to this day. A note written in messy childish hand writing had said   
happy birth day Giz.   
Love Dad.  
Giz instantly knew it was a lie. Dad had not given her this gift. He had forgotten her as  
he always did. This gift instead of making her happy had crushed the remaining hope for  
love in her. She had grown bitter and sad withdrawing from every one even her brother.  
though she had given him a hug that day. The last one she would ever give.   
She walked now through the living room, into the kitchen and poured some canned soup  
in a bowl. Staring at the glopy premade mess, images of the girl flashed through her head.  
Gaz.. Her name was Gaz. Purple hair but no glasses a dress and outfit so similar so  
similar. She opened her locket. In it was a picture of her self age 10. similar similar.  
It was her! The same hair the same face! Rounder, more childish then her own now but..  
only.. Wait it wasn't. Her own hair was redder, and she had glasses, but there was no  
mistaking it. Gaz was Giz at age ten.  
In horror Giz ripped the locket off herself. Throwing it across the room, where it hit the  
wall and fell downward. somehow, as if to prove the truth it held, it didn't break. Giz felt  
like screaming but somehow words wouldn't come from her open mouth. No no no.. Her  
brain was screaming her soul was denying it. she was imagining it. The girl didn't  
actually look anything like her. Her mind had wrapped the truth somehow. She knew  
what she had to do. She could call the sane one. The one who would easily push away her  
irrational hallucinations.  
Dab.   
Dab her brother would know. She picked up the phone and  
dialed the number.   
"hello you have reached the medical offices of Dab Cerebrum. The office is closed now  
please leave your contacting information and we will set up and appointment."  
Giz let the phone drop to the floor, as she slid downward with it. As she rested there a  
numbness spread through her body as she realized something. Dib. The bigheaded boy  
looked and sounded like her brother. Was this some kind of sick joke? was she dreaming.  
Wrong wrong. wrong. It was wrong. yet somehow something in her knew. She knew that  
is was true.   
Her mother was alive. Her father had lied. Once again her pea brain twit of a Father had  
lied to her, about the one true thing that had mattered. Her mother was alive, and had  
remarried.   
Giz's eyes narrowed to dangerously thin slits. She would kill that lying-" her thoughts  
were cut off by a knock at the door. She got up and placed the phone back on it's receiver.  
She walked over to where she had thrown the locket and picked it up, now cradling it  
protectively in one pale hand. Her eyes still squinted but her mouth a firm neutral line,   
  
Giz walked to the door and opened it. Outside stood a small young child dressed in the  
local butterfly scouts outfit holding a box of pre-made cookies. Giz leaned her head out  
and looked left then right. The girl was alone.   
"HIII ma'am would you like to by a box of honey sweet ginger bread home made just like  
grandma's tasty butterfly scout cookies?!" Giz opened one squinted eye slightly and let  
one side of her mouth slip into a frown as she tilted her head.  
"didn't your parents ever tell you not to go out alone. Someone could decide they don't  
like you and you would never see the light of day or anything ever again." Giz said softly.  
She wasn't just saying this to scare the.. girl. She really did think the parents of it were  
quite stupid to send their daughter out into a strange neighborhood where some freak  
could decide to do horrible things to her.   
The girls happy smile turned into a scared frown with eyes that threaten to shower Giz in  
unwanted emotion and wetness.  
"Yes, I would like to buy a box." Giz took out her wallet grabbed more then enough cash  
from what the box's price said, and exchanged it for the box in the girls now shaking  
hands. Giz stepped back into her house, closed the door, and opened the box. She  
removed a dry almost flavorless cookie and munched on it as she walked up the stairs to  
her room.   
  
She had already begun to plan her revenge and quest for knowledge. First the knowledge  
then the vengeance. She opened the plain white door to her room. It was a square shaped  
room, with four equal walls, and two windows. The windows were located in the centers  
of the right hand wall and the wall directly in front of the door. The walls themselfs were  
a soft gray the carpet a darker gray, and the two windows were white framed, with double  
panes and simple blinds for privacy. All were clean and unadorned.   
Inside was a single person plain white bed with a single pillow. The sheets comforter and  
pillow case were all black, and the metal gate-like back board was also.  
The bed was tucked against the left hand wall in the far corner next to the window The  
wooden nightstand next to her bed stood under the window and had a single normal  
looking lamp and a simple black eyeglass casse on top of it. A dark wooden bookshelf  
full of books arranged in groups by genre took up part the on the right side of the window  
infront of her. The last part of her room held a dresser on the right wall of dark wood, a  
computer chair, desk, and the computer it's self, with a scanner printer and CD burner  
in there proper places. The dresser held her clothing, and on top was her portable CD  
player CD holder and a normal stationary CD player. A hamper for her clothing was  
tucked between the book case and dresser.   
Giz walked calmly over to her computer, pulled her chair out and sat down. She placed  
the box of cookies on an empty spot on the desk, of which multiple were available and  
got to work.  
"First things first" she whispered out loud to her self. "find out exactly who these  
Membrane children are."  
Surprisingly when she typed in Membrane in her personal favorite person search program  
hundreds of pages came up.   
Most were labeled Professor membrane, and Poking the membrane of science.   
She had heard of the show before. The theories were advanced but the show was set for  
little children who would never get it. therefore Giz's brain deemed it stupid and  
pointless and cast the information away. Now it seemed quite vital. She clicked a hopeful  
link that read "The professor; a history in science." That should tell her if this man and  
the two children out of her nightmares were linked.  
  
The web page was fan created but had a side frame index and a fairly interesting layout.  
The options mostly skipped throughout the deferent time periods of life in buttons that  
read:  
Birth of the legend  
toddler hood with a genius  
conquering kindergarten through science  
The Membrane way to skip grades  
High skool at age 9  
collage at age 10  
That was it. Gaz scowled nothing past age twelve. she moved her mouse towards the back  
button and was about to click, when something caught her eye.  
it was a word, a few spaces under the last paragraph of information. it was the simple  
word:   
  
now  
  
She moved her mouse over it and clicked.  
  
A new page sprung up.The first words read: "congratulations future scientist you have  
found the hidden link !" .. Giz rolled her eyes at that. it continued. "This is the most  
modern information we could gather. Information so hard to obtain it is a secret. " This  
perked Giz's curiosity.   
"while no one can yet attain the professor's age some facts are available   
he has two children.   
A son between the ages of 12 and 10   
A daughter about one year younger   
profile Dib: a boy with an interest in the paranormal science field that the professor has  
called a "phase" and awaits the day his son will give up his foolishness insanity and join  
him in REAL SCIENCE!  
Profile Gaz. We attempted to gain knowledge about this girl and received several black  
eyes for our efforts.  
both children are enrolled in their local public skool, their teachers are miss Bitters and  
Mr. Elliot.   
The professor has an avid interest in ventriloquism--- "Giz scanned the page. The rest  
was mindless dribble about Membrane's hobbies and interest. Nothing more about the  
two enigmatic children or a wife. sighing deeply Giz decided she would have to do the  
logical thing in this situation. She would not confront the children. If their mother was  
who Giz though she was, Giz didn't want to scar them for life with a confrontation. First  
she would follow up the leads given to her at the only local skool she knew of. The  
horrible over crowded torture chamber she had escaped so many years ago. Suppressing a  
shudder, Giz walked to her dresser. From her top shelf she removed a hand held recorder  
and her laptop, as well as various other equipment she might need from the level of her  
laptop to something as primitive as a pencil and paper.   
placing all the items in the shoulder strap carrier she had bought for it all in the days  
when she dreamed of being a reporter, Giz grabbed the box of cookies from it's place and  
began to munch on the bland yet some how sweet snack. As she left her room she hit the  
light switch that turned off her computer and all the things connected to it. Right before  
she did 4 words flashed on the screen forming a hyperlink. As the screen faded the words  
faded too.  
  
The mocking bird project.  
  
As Giz stepped out of her house there was no one to  
say good-bye too. As if to rebel against this fact an almost silent good-bye slipped from  
her lips. She was too far away to hear it but from the attic an answered echoed.  
"Farewell." 


	2. Chapter 2

once again I bring you to my little world of fanfiction with the next installment of this  
beloved by millions fanfiction.. Wait.. nevermind.... it sucks and no one cares! 5 pages on  
Microsoft works.. in one chapter. I may not finish this.. i dunknow.. i have not added on  
to this in solong by now the one reviewer i had, probly doesn't care. Oh well I post this  
for me more then anything now.   
  
I have spell checked this up the wazoo, so if it's not spell checked or gramaticly coreect  
It's not as if i didn't try.  
  
I have to pause now. My strength isn't half of what it used to be. Strange how we  
take  
advantage of the simplest things as being able to write down what we are thinking. For  
me this has become a most daunting challenge, one that I know I must overcome. They  
erased all my other records. They were very good at erasing the evidence. They didn't get  
me though. Maybe its because of all my effort to hide, to get away. Maybe, though I hate  
to admit it, it's because they know how close to the end I am. How thin the line we walk  
between night and day.. Life and death..   
  
Giz looked up at the afternoon sun that still lit up the sky. She hated sunlight.  
Darkness was less alien. What you can't see can't hurt you as much as what you can. At  
least that's what she kept telling herself. She walked in a steady ground eating pace until  
after a few moments she reached the bus stop. She could drive a car if she wanted to, but  
found the idea distaste full. Why? Because the human race had messed up their planet  
enough already. She didn't have to make it worse with supporting a gas guzzling smoke  
belching ozone thinner. In truth it was because quite frankly she couldn't afford it. Her  
summer job was at a book store. She would die before even attempting to ask her'father',  
and he wouldn't give it to her anyway.  
So instead she would take public transportation. The bus. She liked the bus. Just  
like she liked staring into the sun. She despised the stinky dirty falling apart bus, with its  
noise and annoying people. Some of them were eco lovers like herself. People with a low  
paying job, and if they were around her age parents who couldn't or wouldn't afford for  
them to have their own car. The rest were side show freaks, and people who just didn't  
have any better way of getting around the city. She pulled her book out of it's spot in her  
bag and began to absorb it. That was one reason she had always loved books. They  
painted pictures with words. They could create a world to escape to, a world that didn't  
have the same kind of pain. Heroes always saved the day, but a the same time they paid a  
price. Sometimes the price was high, but because they were heroes they paid it. Even if  
she realized that in her world their were no heroes, but the prices still had to be paid.  
Not soon enough the bus driver called out her stop and she replaced her bookmark  
and got off. There across the street was the building. The skool. Quite simply it was hell.  
Then again people often called her the devil when they thought she wasn't listening. She  
almost smiled at that. It never ceased to amaze her how much she could hear when people  
forgot just how aware she was. Those stupid people got what they asked for with their  
own stupidity.   
lingering where she stood for just a few moments longer she gazed with an  
unreadable expression at the building. Then she began the walk towards the elementary  
skool. Children were departing from the building anyway they could, if the door was too  
clogged with masses of bleating sheep like children, the windows worked just as well.  
That was one thing Giz had liked about high skool. They got out earlier then the  
little elementary scholars, and started summer before them as well. Giz walked to a good  
observing position by the fence. It was out of the way of the departing children and if her  
quarry hadn't already left she could get another look at them. soon enough one of the pair  
she had her eye on had departed. It was the girl. Gaz. Gaz walked calmly down the stairs  
of the skool the children parting around her like water. She started to walk away not  
waiting for her brother. Soon enough he too departed but not before a very odd earless  
noseless green boy. Giz figured it was some strange skin condition, because other then  
that he appeared to have normal arms legs hair and eyes. Hideously ugly but not really  
more so then any child she had seen so far. The only thing that even brought her attention  
to him was the fact that he was running. Running away from Dib.   
"I have.......... alien..... you .... won't........... piggies!" Giz blinked. that couldn't be  
right.   
Yet that was what she had been able to hear. The two raced off and she wondered  
briefly if her earlier opinion revisal was accurate. This certainly pointed to the fact the  
Dib was insane. Shrugging it off she began the not so long walk in to the skool. She was  
not even there to see them. She was there to learn what she could about them then leave.  
She would learn what she had to even if she had to pry it from their teachers by force. Of  
course even she didn't realize the horrors that lurked behind the closed doors of the skool.   
  
As she approached the doors there were only a few stragglers left who were to be   
weeded out by after skool aides. No one seemed to question the lanky women who  
walked calmly through the echoing halls. Giz had learned that if you looked like you were  
supposed to be there no one would question you. For her each seemingly calm step  
brought back painful and unpleasant memories of times she would rather not relive.  
  
Finally she found a the door. This door she had walked by every day of 5 years  
with deep rooted dread. She had never been the pupil of the mind breaker but in the skool  
word of her even breached the cool, nerd barrier. Suppressing a shudder she placed a  
hand on the doorknob. The coldness of it made her jerk back. The hairs on the back of her  
neck were raised and she felt goose bumps on her arms. Angrily she glared at the  
doorknob. Still instead of turning it she gave a soft knock.  
All around she heard the slithering chattering of something not human It filled her vision  
and her ears. The world was black and she was unable to move. Then a suddenly as it had  
happened the sensation faded.   
"Enter." was said by a raspy old voice. Giz could never forget it. slowly she once  
again put her hand on the doorknob, resisted the chill and entered the lair of the beast.  
Something in her rejected this and wanted to flee. Something else grew hard in her mind  
and crushed all other possibilities. She must know.   
"who are you?!" the sharp crack of miss bitter's voice commanded an answer. She  
pulled  
out her recorder turned it on an answered.  
"I am an agent from the local crazy bin. I am here to do research on one child in  
particular." Giz played on the fact that Dib seemed quite insane to her, and would to  
others.  
"Oh? what is the name of this poor doomed child?" Miss Bitter's voice had come  
as close  
to joy as it could, and Giz had no doubts as to what miss bitter's really thought about any  
child.  
"Dib Membrane."  
Miss Bitters smiled a chilling sight indeed and her ancient face seemed to crack with the  
effort.  
"Of course. I should have known." Giz had no doubt that miss bitters had known.  
"He has always been a problem causer, yelling nonsense about vampire hamsters  
and aliens. I always knew he was crazy. In fact I was at one point I was forced to use a  
crazy card on the poor doomed child." Giz once again was sure that forced was only a  
word miss bitters used because thrilled wasn't acceptable on tape.Giz simply nodded for  
her to continue.  
"Yes, he had always been delusional, his future Job test placed him in paranormal  
investigation. Everyone knows that doomed branch is full of doomed crazies. Giz had  
taken out a pad of paper and had scribbled down leads.  
"May I ask what was the name of the crazy bin he was taken to?"  
"The crazy house for boys." Giz nodded for the crone to continue again, and she seemed  
to still be willing to comply, but something in the atmosphere was telling Giz that she  
should get out of the room. As soon as possible   
"so you see out of all my doomed students Dib is by far the most doomed, other then his  
little friend Zim the green child. They are all doomed doomed dooomed dooomed  
dooomded dooomded dooooooooooooomed." Giz could feel the air grow colder still, and  
her breath was visible. The already dim light had almost disappeared.   
"Thank you for your time this will be very valuable in our analysis." Giz forced the words  
out. Miss bitters simple continued to chant doomed. she was half way out the door when  
all of a sudden miss bitters stopped and said in a very low voice.  
"Beware child."   
"what?"   
"Beware the mocking bird." and with that miss bitters was gone. Simply gone without a  
trace. Giz dashed out the door letting it slam behind her. her breathing was rapid and  
short, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. In the quite lit halls of the  
skool she thought she must have imagined it. Then an echoing laughter filled her senses  
and with cold certainty she knew it sounded only in her brain. She stood tall and firm.  
Demons could not and would not turn her from her path. never the less she scribbled  
down mocking bird project for further investigation she looked at her note on Dib.  
  
subject Dib  
  
Paranormilist  
  
known to rant  
  
Green child Zim  
  
Crazy house for boys  
After she was done getting information on Gaz she would follow up the other leads. The  
most promising was the crazy house for boys. She started the walk to Gaz's classroom.   
Giz knew that after bitters nothing could scare her.  
Of course fear has many forms. Finally Giz approached the door.  
This time her hand had not even touched the doorknob, before it was yanked backwards  
and out of her reach. There was the smiling face of Mr. Elliot.   
"Hi! What can I do for you?!" He said so cheerily it instantly put Giz on her guard.  
She decided a different approach, and placed a new tape in her recorder. Turning it on  
again  
she replied  
"I am here on behalf of Game slave inc. we are doing a study on skool children's  
reactions to our latest projects, and if you would please tell me your observations on the  
affect of our hand held on students it would be very valuable." Mt Elliot nodded quickly  
and opened the door to his class room.   
"well during class hours gameslaves and gs2s are not allowed, but I can help you with  
what I know of the students in recess" Mr. Elliot said cheerily as he allowed Giz entrance  
to his classroom. Giz immediately clamped her stomach to its spot, as it threatened to  
rebel.  
The classroom was a cheery pink, with posters of cute little animals offering meaningless  
sayings. The black board had words in many rainbow colors of chalk.   
Giz forced her eyes to the pale standard white floor.   
"Do you have any students who have shown special enthusiasm for our product?" She  
asked calmly.  
"why Yes! yes I do!" Mr. Elliot's idiotic grin widened. "There's little Gaz membrane, she  
has always.. protested most strongly against or no gameslave policy." He shook his head  
sadly, but his grin had not faded" I'm always having to give her notes home about it. Giz  
knew not a single one of those notes reached it's destination.   
"Tell me more about her. We at gameslave inc. always cater to our individual customers.  
Our motto is what one wants they all want." Giz hoped he would swallow that piece of  
crud.   
He did hook line and sinker.  
"Why of course! Gaz has always been something of a recluse... Why she never plays with  
the other children! In fact her job test results showed her going into the security  
field. She was sent to spend the day with a guard from "poking the membrane of  
science."Giz wrote that down. "it hardly improved her attitude infect she wielded an  
electric human prod staff for the rest of the week until she broke it zapping her brother."  
His smile grew more idiotic."She really loves that brother of her's, and is always playing  
with him." Giz could barely choke down a laugh, and excused it as a cold she was getting  
over. "Why Gaz is such an energetic child with quite a temper." Giz turned and Mr.  
Elliott  
rambled on. It was almost worse then Mrs. bitters doom. almost. The colors of this  
easteregg gone wrong were starting to spin, or Giz assumed that was really her spinning.  
That made sense because she was feeling light headed. Mr. Elliot really didn't have much  
a value to teach Giz about Gaz. She turned from him out of Mr. Elliot's view she pulled  
up  
her sleeve checked an imaginary watch. She let her sleeve fall back into place and turned  
back to Mr. Elliot.  
"I'm sorry I'm running late for the next interview in this skool. If we need anything else  
we  
will contact you." Mr. Elliot smiled and waved as she left the classroom. The second  
Giz had gone his eyes narrowed and his smile turned ugly.   
Giz had already started to make her way out of the building. She hit the outside air and  
shivered. It was hotter outside then in the skools utilitarian halls, but Giz shivered  
nonetheless. She really didn't know if what she was doing was legal, and she assumed it  
wasn't, but if the skools security couldn't stop her, why did she care? It only further  
proved her theory that every one in this universe was ether crazy or stupid. Herself? She  
assumed she walked the thin line between the two, leaning towards the comfort of  
insanity.   
She checked her pad. Dib first he was the ranter, and most likely to give something away.  
The crazy house for boys seemed like a good place to go next. "But first" she whispered  
aloud to the deserted skool yard. She walked to the bus stop. She had a visit she must  
make.  
Another scary disgusting bus trip later, she was only a few houses in front of the clinic.  
Her brother's practice. He was always saying stuff about how doctors :"saved the world!"  
and how he was "Protecting mankind from enemy invaders!... Of the small bacterial viral  
class" Giz sighed now and always even at the memory of her brother's endless life long  
crusade. Mentally she prepared for what was to come as she walked around the building  
nearing the door. She was getting a little tired after all, she was bone thin, and never had  
supported any sort of activity outside of what the made her do at skool and reading. She  
pulled put a few more cookies and munched them down before she got with in the sight  
line of her health oriented brother. The cookies were just bland enough to get by her  
tasebuds multiple times.   
Giz was an odd child, and she had always been and odd child, something she was most  
proud of. Cakes cookies and certain candies were just too sweet to her, and her mouth  
throat and even stomach always rebelled against her consuming them. She preferred fruits  
and vegetables oddly enough. People her age had never understood how she could pass  
up  
thick chocolate cake for a carrot. She really didn't feel like enlightening them. She herself  
knew what she liked, and nothing anybody, especially her brother said could change that.  
So what if she was almost underweight? She had tried fattening food, and she had tried  
exercise. All had failed. Her metabolism and deep rooted laziness always won out in the  
long run. Who was she to question reality? Besides her brother was also too "skinny to  
be healthy" That was actual part of the reason Giz was visiting. Her brother as of late,  
was not very healthy at all. He wad always looking haggard being over worked, but now  
it seemed to have gotten really bad. His eyes had dark circles under them, and with his  
pale thin face the affect was quite alarming. He had splitting migraine head aches at a  
moments notice, and had fainted dead a way more then one time at the pain. The worst  
of it was the stomach problems. Giz didn't want to think about those. He had no bacterial  
or viral infections, nothing like cancer or the plague. It wasn't contagious because no one  
who came in contact with him seemed to experience any of the symptoms even months  
later. still he worked. He had a few nurse practitioners to do the actual patient interaction  
most of time he just did the paper work. It was not getting any better.  
"But what can I do about it?" Giz thought. Distracted she nearly missed the door 


End file.
